Plume
by MochaShortcake
Summary: Risen closed in on their little sanctuary more and more every day. It was difficult for any in the army to imagine that things would ever get any better. But as hard as life was, Inigo felt it important to count his blessings. The greatest came in a brilliant white plumage. (Story takes place in the first timeline)


Time trudged by idly. Watch duty as any day, really. For the most part it was an uneventful job. And one Inigo hardly had to do himself. The crows kept their eyes open for him, and warned him of any danger. The small tower-like structure he occupied was built as a crow's nest, and was one almost literally. Inigo's position in their small army was the look-out. With the crows and ravens that followed him around, it almost made the post itself a pun. But he was fond of such things as puns.

With time to spare, Inigo lost himself in the ashen grey sky so familiar to the world around him. It was beautiful in its own right, even if it only served a reminder of Grima's reign. Small patches allowed a view into the sky beyond the muck and clouds. Small specs of light dotted the sky beyond the clouds. Much like a spray of light glitter. He couldn't help but wonder what the stars looked like, rather what they REALLY looked like. They were hardly visible if at all most nights. He had heard stories about them from people that remembered what they looked like. Often they served as a symbol of hope. People had even wished on them when they shone at their full. How fitting that hope was dying just as the stars themselves were. There will to be seen was fading away with the world they tried so vainly to survive in.

There wasn't a lot of places you could go nowadays. The last safe corner of the world was shrinking all the time. Fighting day in and out seems a folly as they just lost one battle after another. Sometimes they had the horror of facing a fight against one they knew, or one they loved. Some of the others had siblings that didn't make it. Friends. Lovers. Inigo supposed that his loneliness worked out in his favor then, single, being an only child. Despite having wanted siblings when he was younger, same as most children want a brother or sister at some point in their life. He considered It a blessing now. Odds would have them dead in this wasteland and he might have had to fight them at some point. He didn't really feel he could, and just the thought made him feel sick. A nightmare in and of it's own right, a reality for some. One that not everyone could conquer themselves and then they, too, were lost. There were a lot of people tallied in those no longer with them. Even though they held fast as comrads in there little haven, so many people were alone. But Inigo never was.

He turned his gaze from the sky to scan his surroundings. He was around here somewhere, amidst the others that followed him around. The eyes of the creature he sought found and locked with his own. A beautiful and rather large raven. As odd as it was, the bird possessed white plumage, a rare occurrence with ravens he was told. It did make him a rather easy target to spot amidst the other black colored birds. Plus, most of the land was grey, and worn down. There was little if any color, but all of it dark. White was especially easy to find, Inigo and the raven shared it in common. His short white hair was just as noticeable as the feathers of his most loyal follower.

Inigo could say he knew this raven well. Definitely better than the rest. It made him feel safe to have the bird nearby, and as the time the world had left grew shorter he appreciated the time spent with him even more. After all, any non-threatening company was pleasant company in this hellscape.

He was seldom seen far off from the young man, it was as if they were tethered together. He wasn't much for conversation, just as you would expect of a raven. More often then not he was as quiet as a phantom, save for the caws that he rang out as alarms. They protected eachother. The sharp calls that he sounded alerted Inigo if any risen were nearby, witch was an irreplaceable godsend the way everything was now.

_'We don't want you here, you'll certainly be the death of us all with that beast looming over you.'_

The words a mere whisper of the past in his ear. A bitter and painful memory. Inigo must have reacted physically, for he heard the caw of concern in the distance.

"All's well, no need to worry!" He called in a hushed response. After all he wouldn't want to attract any unwanted guests. A smile tagged along shortly delayed from his comment, reassuring the bird there was indeed nothing wrong. Sounds of flitting wings followed just after. Before too long the bird stood next to him. Deep eyes silently questioning him if he really was okay.

He was a rather gorgeous bird. The brilliance and shine of his feathers alone were captivating. Proud expression filled caws. Noble in the way he carried himself. A handsome bird if ever there was a reason to call a bird handsome. But hated all the same.

_'You stay away from me demon child!'_

As grateful as he was for the bird's company, Inigo was outcast from most of the others in association. And especially so by those that kept to superstitions. Ravens were unlucky, and more so when they followed any person around. It was a sign of a person's death to be. Something that Inigo was finding himself in want of as the nightmare grew darker still. Anyone from chon'sin considered white an unlucky color, and a symbol of death. Which only added to the omen the bird carried with it. It was not a fault on the birds part, and Inigo refused to punish the birds affections on some silly superstition.

_ 'He is a freak, just like his father was. All those birds following him around like that. It's just not right.'_

The raven nuzzled his head against Inigo's hand before hopping into his lap. He felt the affectionate nipping at his clothes. It wasn't too uncommon an occurrence for him to do so. Inigo was glad for the cheering up, to be honest. He definitely needed it.

_ 'I don't know why we don't just kick him out and let the risen have at him! He'll turn on us or give us away. We'd be better off without him'_

"Ha- Come here, you!" Inigo swiftly scooped up the bird under the wings and spun around before tossing his up in the air playfully. Of course the bird caught himself in the air with his wingbeats, steadying himself just before he let out a fit of happy caws. Whimsy laughs and caws filled the air. If for just a moment, the worries of reality were lost to the two.

_'Stay away you creature!'_

As they began to settle back down Inigo snatched up the raven back into his lap.

"I know you are worried about me" he whispered finally. "But I worry more about you." The large bird turned it's head curiously, a silent inquire for a reason. But the man kept quiet. More memories washed over him and he found himself lost in them once again. Absently, he began to rub the scars on his arms. It was normal for the other children and even a lot of the parents to throw things at him, or to beat him with sticks. It was a normal part of his life growing up. And it continued even though he was a valuable fighter in their little army. No amount of import kept the others from berating and beating him.

_'No one even likes you! You're better off dead, creep.' _

Hm probably so. Though, it wasn't his fault that he was so much like his dad. It wasn't fair for people to hold that against him, either. It truly was unfortunate, he thought, hardly anyone knew who he really was. He was a good guy. Well at least he hoped so. The closest person to him was this raven. But then again, no one could be closer to him if they tried. Inigo glanced down at the bird who was still awaiting an answer from his statement earlier. A sad smile flashed by for just a moment.

_'No, don't go near him, he's got the blood of a filthy grimleal in him.' _

"She has to be lonely, you know? It's not fair that you picked me over her." The words got harder to say the further he got. "I feel... _guilty_." It had been so long since that day. Inigo wished he could forget, but the details seemed to stand out more then the memory itself. "I feel guilty in more ways than one." The raven nuzzled into his side comfortingly. "It's not my fault, you think?" A quiet consoling caw came as his answer. "But I want you to be happy. I want you both to be." Tears steamed down his face freely. He never really bothered to hold them back anymore. "You two deserve to be together." He buried his face in his arm to wipe away the tears. Small sniffle noises muffled behind the clothing as the bird soothingly nudged and chuffed at him. "It's also not fair I'm the only one that kept his father around." He whispered. "Why cant you just let me go?" He hugged the raven close, tears still falling unhindered. "It's okay. Besides, the way things are going now..."

In the end, Inigo could really care less about what people thought of him, or the shadow of his father that followed him so close. If people hated him for being like his father, he'd let them. His dad loved him, and looked after him always. He couldn't ask for anything more. Let them fight him. Let them hate him. Feed him to the risen. Kill him in his sleep. The sooner death came for him the better.

"...I'll be with you two soon."

* * *

Oops another story happened.

So this was inspired by Henry's quote if his child asks him about how his life was before the child showed up;

"I mostly just sling curses and hang out with crows. But I'm not about to add deadbeat dad to my list of hobbies! I'll take care of you. Even if I die a horrible death, I'll protect you from the... Hey, why the long face?"

and also when he gets an exp random event

"I've seen a man transform into a raven before. Maybe with enough study..."

I combined the two into a depressing story. Yay!

Also, white ravens actually exist and are awesome. He would be one.

Henry and Olivia are my otp with Henry, so I chose to write the story about Inigo, since he's my Henry's child of choice. uvu

I appreciate the wonderful reviews on my other story. It really encouraged me to write this one. It means a lot, seeing as how I don't really write so much. So thank you everyone that read my first story, and I hope you enjoyed this one as much.

-Mocha

Disclaimer; I do not own rights to any character from the game, or the game Fire Emblem itself. This story was made purely for fun and no money was made from it.


End file.
